The Loner
by Mechrogaige
Summary: Masahiro never wanted to move to Karakura. Even after two months in high school Masahiro is as much as a loner as he was back in New York City until he befriends Momo Hinamori who will change his life forever. OCxHinamori, Hitsukarin, Jinta X Yuzu
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH! BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. I own my OC Masahiro!**_

Chapter 1

"I hate this stupid town" Masahiro Bautista thought to himself. Ever since the 14 year old moved to Karakura town, Japan from New York City his life was just plain miserable. His parents both got job offerings here in Karakura and decided that they should move here because they wanted to be closer to their childhood friends.

"What a stupid choice that was" grumbled Masahiro.

Masahiro is a tall boy with jet black hair, cold dark eyes, and a permanent frown on his face. This was his first year at Karakura High School and first year of High School. Although he wouldn't admit it, Masahiro was scared for his first day of high school. He had no friends and was a loner even after two months of school. Masahiro walked home alone each day and in silence. Masahiro was different, _too _different from most of the boys and so they avoided him. He let out a deep sigh. Masahiro couldn't stand most of the other boys anyway. They were loud and _very_ obnoxious. The only boy that wasn't a source of annoyance was a kid named Toushiro Hitsugaya. They never spoke to each other but have shared looks of annoyance when a moron in their class did something stupid. Toushiro was just as different as Masahiro was. Toshiro was quite popular in the school with his snow white hair and sea-green eyes but had the same cold mask that Masahiro always wore.

"Hey Bautista-san!" a girl yelled. Snapping out of his trance Masahiro looked back and saw a classmate running after him.

"Oh hello Hinamori-san" Masahiro said politely.

"Are you walking home alone?" Momo Hinamori asked with a warm smile. Her brownish-silver eyes sparkled as she asked the question.

"Yeah" Masahiro replied. "And call me Masahiro" he added.

"Okay, Call me Momo then!" Hinamori said with a smile.

"By the way would you like to walk with us?" She asked while pointing toward the group approaching them. The group walking toward them were all people he knew from his classes. There was Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki walking side-by-side with hands intertwined. Behind them was the redhead Jinta Hanakari and Karin's fraternal twin, Yuzu Kurosaki. It was _**very**_ obvious that Jinta had a crush on Yuzu. Masahiro silently thought how obvious that Yuzu liked Jinta back but Jinta was extremely oblivious.

"Sure" Masahiro replied shrugging his shoulders. Seeing as there was no harm in walking with them considering how the Kurosakis live next door to him. As well as Toushiro and Momo living three houses down. Toushiro and Momo are adopted siblings and live with their grandmother.

"Okay cool!" Momo said happily and for an instant Masahiro could have sworn he saw a small blush on Momo's cheeks. After walking for two minutes without saying anything being the quiet and anti-social person Masahiro is he was now at the back of the group following them as they talked happily. Until Momo slowed down and started walking next to Masahiro.

"Why do you always walk alone Masahiro?" Momo asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well I have no one to walk with and I dont exactly have friends in school" Masahiro said with a blank face.

"Thats because you dont talk to anyone. Some people avoid you because of how distant you look." she said nervously.

"I suppose you're right Momo." Masahiro stated sadly after releasing a sigh.

"Besides! I'll be your friend and walk with you home everyday! We all will be friends and walk with you!" Momo said cheerfully. Then the rest of the group turned around and smiled at Masahiro. Even allowed a small smile on his face. For the first time since coming to Japan Masahiro actually felt welcomed and happy.

"Thanks guys" Masahiro said with a small smile on his lips. The first time he smiled after leaving New York behind.  
When the group finally got to block they lived on, they all said their good-byes and left.  
Before Momo could leave Masahiro grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"What is it Masahiro?" Momo asked with a confused look on her face.

"I wanted to thank you for becoming my first friend since I arrived in Japan" Masahiro stated with a small blush on his cheeks.

"No need to thank me! Besides you're really nice and fun to talk to!" Momo said with a bright smile. Masahiro gave Momo a small smile before she turned around to cross the street.

"Oh wait! before I go, we're all going to the mall tomorrow since its a saturday" Momo said twirling right back around. "I was kinda hoping that you would like to go with us?"

"Sure sounds like fun" Masahiro replied

"Cool we're leaving at around 12:30 tomorrow so be ready then!" Momo said happily

"Alright I'll be ready! Well see you tomorrow then!" Masahiro said

"See you!" Momo happily said before running home.

Masahiro chuckled quietly as he walked into his home excited for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OC.**_

_Flashback_  
Chapter 2

"Things were finally settling for Toshiro and I" Momo thought

After some time they finally adjusted to life in the human world with help from Urahara shop and the Kurosaki family. The Kurosakis generously helped them move into a house and since they were both 14 (in human years) Urahara created a mod soul to serve as their legal guardian. Although Momo couldn't help thinking about their exile from the soul society. The memories were burned into her mind.

_"You have summoned me Head-Captain Yamamoto?" Captain Hitsugaya asked._

_"Ah yes. Captain Hitsugaya I have been informed of your actions in the world of the living" Head-Captain Yamamoto said with anger in his voice._

_"What actions sir?" Captain Hitsugaya asked nervously_

_"Your affair with the human Karin Kurosaki" stated Yamamoto_

_Hitsugaya **knew**__ that this was coming. He knew that this was illegal yet he chose to break this law. Never in his life had he met a girl like Karin Kurosaki. All he wanted to do was be with Karin and he knew Karin wanted to be with him. He then realized that there was no turning back. Toshiro __**LOVED **__Karin and Karin loved him too. But now he didn't care about the consequences he faced. No matter what it takes he will return to the human world and eventually marry the girl he loved. Even... if it stripped him of his rank of captain. He loved everything about Karin. Her tomboy attitude, the way she walked, how her flowed when she ran, how she didn't care what happens to her when someone is being bullied. He even loved how her eyes sparkled everytime they talked. Karin was more important than some stupid rank and a piece of clothing._

_Yamamoto saw the emotions running through the young captain's eyes. He sighed deeply like how a grandfather would if his grandson did something wrong._

_"Captain Hitsugaya, I cannot break the laws of Soul Society but I will give you two options. The first option will be swift execution by my blade" Yamamoto stated._

_"The second option is for you to be stripped of your rank as a captain and banished to the human world with your zanpakuto and one other person of your choice. That person must accept the banishment as well. Since I know you will spend your years in the human world with Kurosaki Karin your gigai shall age and look like a human 14 year old. But be warned Hitsugaya that once your gigai dies you will die along with it. You may pass on to Soul Society once again and your banishment will be lifted. Althought if a hollow attacks you are left to fend for yourself. Soul Society will not aid you if you are in danger. Consider this option an act of mercy for you Toushiro Hitsugaya" Yamamoto explained with sadness_

_"I understand Captain-Commander Yamamoto. I select option 2. But if I may ask, why are you so merciful Captain-Commander?" Hitsugaya asked with slight concern._

_"It is because you are like a grandchild to me Toushiro. You were the youngest captain ever to grace the ranks of the Gotei 13. I was extremely proud of you. Just as proud as I am of Ukitake and Shunsui. I understand the feelings you are going through but I cannot break the laws of Soul Society. Good-bye Toushiro Hitsugaya. You have 12 hours to leave Soul Society with or without a companion." Yamamoto said with a mixture of sadness and pride in his voice._

_"Thank you Captain-Commander Yamamoto" Toushiro said before handing in his captain haori and leaving._

_When Toushiro left the 1st divison grounds to go say good-bye to his former subordinates he was_  
_found first by Momo. Toushiro explained the entire situation and what happened to Momo who was now crying heavily._  
_Then Momo said something that Toushiro was completely shocked by._

_"If you leave Toushiro, im going with you. I don't care what you say. You're my brother and family_  
_needs to stick together no matter what. It was hard when I left for the Academy but atleast I could visit_  
_you often. Im not going to let you go the world of the living by yourself. I don't care if I lose my rank._  
_I don't care if I have to live as a human. I don't care if im exiled from Soul Society. I lost you once and im_  
_not losing you again. I will go to the world of the living with you and you will just have to deal with it"._  
_Momo now with tears streaming down her face determined to go to the world of the living even if Toushiro didn't want her to._

_Toushiro now at a loss of words smiled at his sister and allowed her to go with him._

_"Come on we have to go say good-bye to everyone" Toushiro said._

_And so they gave their good-byes and headed to the world of the living._

They both had to attend High School because of Japanese law and since Momo couldn't pass off as older than 14 had to attend first year high school with Toushiro. Although they were lucky because of how the Kurosaki twins were starting their first year of high school as well. Although only Momo would admit it but they do enjoy human life and now tomorrow she was going to go to the mall with her friends and her secret crush, Masahiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the embrace of his home, Masahiro couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness. Of course he kept it to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get a mango mochi from the freezer. One of the upsides to living in Japan is all the wonderful sweets the nation offered.  
Walking up the stairs he couldn't stop thinking about Momo. She was so friendly and nice.  
Her smiles we're so bright and so assuring. Even if the world ended Masahiro felt safe around  
Momo. Around her he didn't care if the world ended to begin with. Masahiro found himself  
blushing furiously by the time he got to his room. He liked everything about Momo. How she  
so nice and caring, how she is so easy going and so upbeat, how she was so welcoming.  
Welcoming the loner into her group of friends.

"I think I have a crush" thought Masahiro with a smile on his face.

That night Masahiro had a strange dream. He was walking through a desert in the middle of the night with only a dark and depressing castle. The sand shifted under his feet as his walked toward the castle. The moon was frozen in the sky as if it never moved. The trees were withered and dead. There seemed to be no life in this pale never-ending desert. Masahiro  
could only focus on one thing and that was getting to that dark castle. The castle called to him  
as if it were his home. Suddenly out of nowhere a man appeared in front of Masahiro. This man was tall with light blue hair that was spiky. His eyes were the same color of his hair. Masahiro couldn't help but think this man's eyes reminded him of a panthers. The man smiled wickedly.

"So you're the one Harribel said was destined to save Hueco Mundo huh?" the Panther man asked with amusement in his voice.

Masahiro just stared at the man with a confused look on his face.

"I just hope you can take my place as an Espada, kid" The man said before turning around and walking toward the castle. In a blur he was gone and left Masahiro wondering what that all was about.

The next morning Masahiro woke up with a start when his alarm clock started blaring.  
Masahiro getting up groggily realized that it was saturday walked to the bathroom.  
After completing his morning routine Masahiro decided to wear his signature outfit consisting of a white track jacket, white pants, and black converse sneakers. While locking the door behind him he heard a familiar voice.

"Masahiro!" a familiar voice called.

Masahiro turned around to find Momo running up to him.

"Are you ready to g- AAAAAGHH" Momo yelled before tripping on her own foot.  
Masahiro tried to catch her but Momo fell on top of him and now he was on the ground with Momo on top of him. There was an awkward silence as both teenagers were blushing. Momo's face was so close to Masahiro's that he could have sworn his head was on fire. Yet he wished this moment never ended.

"Her eyes were sparkling. They are so beautiful!" thought Masahiro. He never got to examine Momo's face up so close before. "Her cheeks so red. She is so beautiful!" Masahiro thought.

"Why is he looking at me like that? His onyx colored eyes are so dazzling. Wow he is so handsome!" Momo thought as her blush became just as furious as Masahiro's.

"Hey, when you two are done making out on the ground we can leave for the mall!" Karin called to them in a mocking manner with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Momo quickly blurted as she got off Masahiro and helped him up.

"It's okay!" Masahiro said trying to suppress the blush that threatened to burn his face.

The group then bursted out in laughter as Masahiro and Momo walked toward them.  
Even the Toshiro let a small smirk slip on his face.

As the group made their way to the mall, Masahiro and Momo walked together at the back of the group. They couldn't help walking very close together. After an awkward silence Masahiro finally spoke up.

"You know it wasn't your fault earlier Momo" Masahiro said quietly.

Momo sighed deeply.

"But you realized that im a klutz when I fell on you. I saw the realization in your eyes." Momo stated sadly in low voice.

"I didn't realize how much of a klutz you are silly. You tripping was just an accident. Besides, I realized how pretty you are Momo" Masahiro said with very red cheeks.

"Oh" Momo replied trying to hide her blush.

"Well I realized how handsome you are Masahiro" Momo said with a small smile on her face

"Oh is that so?" Masahiro asked with a smirk on his face

"Yeah" Momo replied as she intertwined her fingers with Masahiro's

"Aww! Thats so _cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute_!" Yuzu cooed

"Sh-shut up!" Masahiro said with embarressment in his voice, his hand still in Momo's.

"Why can't you hold my hand like they do Jinta?" Yuzu whined.

The group then started to laugh as Jinta's face started to closely resemble a tomato.

When they finally reached the mall they all separated. Toushiro was with Karin, Yuzu was with Jinta, and Masahiro was with Momo.

As they walked through the mall Masahiro and Momo decided to grab ice cream cones from a vendor.

While they walked Momo talked about how Toushiro was when he was younger and his love for watermelons.

When they left a store Momo wanted to look around in, they found Toushiro and Karin showing a "public display of affection" while Yuzu and Jinta both hid behind a plant watching the two lovebirds. Yuzu and Jinta were both snickering so louid Masahiro was surprised that Karin and Toushiro didn't notice.

After a great day at the mall Momo and Masahiro were now standing in front of the door to Toushiro's and Momo's home.

"Today was the best day i've had in Japan yet" Masahiro said with a smile.

"Today was really fun! I hope we can hang out again Masahiro!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Like a date?" Masahiro asked.

"Maybe" Momo said with a soft voice.

"Alright then ill see you on monday Momo!" Masahiro said happier than ever.

"See you Masahiro!" Momo said

Then Momo did something Masahiro did not expect.  
Momo quickly planted a small kiss on Masahiro's cheek.

Masahiro walked home extremely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_3 months later_

"Why did they go ahead of us?" Masahiro asked while he walked with Jinta and Toushiro to the park.

"Beats me" grumbled Jinta as he put his hands behind his head like he always does.

"Momo just said to meet them under those trees we all sit under" Toushiro calmly said.

"Alright" Masahiro said after letting out a deep sigh.

When they arrived the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess we just sit here and wait for them" Toushiro said with irritation in his voice.

When the three boys sat down they heard giggling in the branches above them.

"What the hell was tha-" Jinta said before being cut off by an explosion of girly laughter.

Just when the girly laughter exploded the three boys found themselves trapped in separated nets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Jinta yelled.

Just then Yuzu, Karin, and Momo jumped off the tree and were now beaming down at the captured boys.

"Oh look at what we caught! Three teenage boys!" Karin said laughing.

Jinta who was now flopping on the ground like a fish out of water.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!?" Jinta shrieked.

While Jinta was throwing a tantrum, Toushiro and Masahiro sat in their prisons quietly with a blank face on their faces.

"Well ladies pick a boy. You only get one and you're stuck with them for the rest of the day!" Karin said with a huge smirk on her face.

Each girl then walked to their respective boyfriends and freed them from their nets.

"What was that all about?" Masahiro asked Momo before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Karin's idea of a start to Valentine's day" Momo replied happily.

"What an interesting start then!" Masahiro said with a smile on his face. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we were just going to relax in the park" Momo replied.

"Alright then" Masahiro replied

Masahiro then glanced to his left to see Toushiro and Karin yet again showing another "public display of affection"

"Hey you two" Masahiro said loudly. "Control your damn hormones."

Karin and Toushiro gave him a death glare that did not bother Masahiro at all.

Ignoring him, the two love birds kissed even more passionately than before.

Jinta and Yuzu vanished while Toushiro and Karin were focused on each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"Lets go walk around the park" Momo suggested.

"Okay" Masahiro replied.

And so the two left the hormone dominated teenagers behind.

After walking for awhile with their hands intertwined they found a shady tree to sit under.

"Oh hey, last night Karin, Yuzu, and I stayed up late making chocolate for you guys" Momo said as she pushed a heart shaped boxed of chocolates into Masahiro's hands.

"_Great. Now I feel like a jerk because I forgot today was Valentine's day." _Masahiro thought to himself.

"I know you hate caramel so I didn't add any to the chocolate" Momo said.

"Thanks Momo you really are a great girlfriend" Masahiro said thankfully as he leaned in to kiss her.

After their kiss, Momo giggled. "It is Valentine's day after all! Besides its tradition here in Japan for a girl to give her lover chocolate that is meant to be a symbol of her love. The chocolate is called _Honmei Choco_ and is usually handmade with care" Momo explained.

"Wow so that means this chocolate is made from your love" Masahiro said with a blush on his face.

"I guess you could say that" Momo said quietly with her cheeks threatening to catch on fire.

"I love you Momo" Masahiro said with his face very close to Momo's.

"I love you too Masahiro" Momo said before kissing him as passionate as ever.

Masahiro returned this kiss with just as much passion and time seemed to stop. He savored Momo's warm lips against his and the comfort of her hand in his.

When they finally broke away they gazed into each others eyes and saw only love.

"Wanna share the chocolate with me?" Masahiro asked a red faced Momo.

"Sure" she replied

Masahiro then found himself laying on the ground with his head on Momo's lap while they both ate chocolate and stared into each others eyes.

When they finished the box of chocolates the two lovers heard snickering from behind the tree.

Jinta, Yuzu, Karin, and Toushiro then emerged from their hiding place.

"Oh look at what we found! Hormone controlled teenagers!" Karin said mockingly with a bright smile on her face.

The group then bursted out in laughter.

Afer the laughter subsided Momo and Masahiro realized that the sun was setting and it was getting late.

They left the park and as they walked home Momo and Masahiro held hands while both eating vanilla ice cream that Masahiro bought for them.

When it was time to say good-bye Momo gave Masahiro another passionate kiss and ran inside her home.

Masahiro walked into his home happier than he ever was in his life and for the first time he spent Valentine's day in love instead of brooding and hating the world.

When his sister saw the smile on her brother's face she knew something happened.

"Whats up with you?" Miu asked her brother.

"Nothing" Masahiro replied.

"It's Hinamori-chan isn't it? She is changing you, you know." Miu said happily.

"_I guess you're right. She is changing me." _Masahiro thought to himself as a smile slipped on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_3 years later_

"Grimmjow" a woman sitting on a pale throne called.

"What do you want woman?" The man with the spiky blue hair with the panther-like eyes replied.

"It's time to retrieve him. The rebellion is starting to get stronger than we expected" the woman replied.

"Then why dont I just go and obliterate those idiots already?" barked Grimmjow.

"We both know you're not strong enough. We have to get him. It's our only chance of winning this war. The vasto lorde that leads the rebellion is too strong for us combined. If we die, Grimmjow, then so does Las Noches and all of our work to prevent another all out war against Soul Society." the woman said with a commanding voice.

"Whatever" Grimmjow said before turning around to leave.

As he walked away the woman called to him once more.

"Grimmjow"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful" the woman said with slight worry in her voice.

Grimmjow nodded and then vanished in a blur

Masahiro was walking to the ramen shop where he was going to meet up with Jinta, Yuzu, Toushiro, Karin, and his girlfriend Momo.

Over the years Masahiro became close to his friends and was grateful that they welcomed him into their group. Masahiro used to be a loner, a boy who spent most of his time by himself usually playing video games or brooding. Since they day he became friends with them he has changed for the better. Masahiro is much more carefree and tends to smile and laugh more. Yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling of weakness in the back of his mind. Ever since Toushiro, and Momo revealed to be shinigami he felt useless. All he could do was watch as Toushiro and Momo protected him from frequent hollow attacks. Momo protected him. Masahiro would do anything to protect Momo, even if it was his own life but instead it was Momo constantly protecting him and constantly risking her life to save his. It didn't help that Karin became a Visored and Yuzu learned healing kido and excelled at it. Hell even Jinta became a damned fullbringer. What was Masahiro? The damsel in distress. The omega in the wolf pack. He knew that his friends cared deeply for him and that Momo truly loved him but he was getting tired of being protected. Masahiro wanted to protect his friends not be protected.

He dwelled on these thoughts as he took a shortcut through the park.

Suddenly the sky ripped open and a man fell out of the rip then just as suddenly as the rip appeared it closed and disappeared.

There was a large crash where the man fell and he was laying inside of a crater created from his fall.

Masahiro ran toward the crater as fast as his legs could carry him and when he reached the crater a wave of shock engulfed him.

_"IT WAS HIM! THE MAN FROM MY DREAM! That spiky blue hair and those panther-like eyes!" _Masahiro thought to himself _"But why is he slashed and bloody?"_

Grimmjow noticed Masahiro staring at him.

"Hey kid come here" Grimmjow said in a weak voice.

Reluctantly Masahiro walked up to the dying man.

"Listen kid, have you ever felt like weak and useless? Like you wanted to protect those around you but you ended up being protected? You ended up the weak one? Have you ever... loved a girl so much that you were willing to protect her and serve her but she ended up protecting you because you were too weak?" Grimmjow asked before coughing up blood.

"Yeah" Masahiro replied with anger and sadness growing inside of him.

"I'll make you a deal kid" Grimmjow stuttered before coughing furiously.  
"I will give you my power and strength so you can protect what you love in exchange for protecting what I love" Grimmjow offered. "Make up your mind quickly because im in the middle of dying here" he added.

"I accept your offer" Masahiro said without hesitation. He was tired of running away and letting others protect him. It was his turn to protect his friends.

"Alright" Grimmjow said with a dying smile.

Grimmjow then unsheathed his zanpakuto and thrust it into Masahiro's upper chest.

Masahiro was shocked. Not that he had a sword impaled in his body but because he felt no pain.

The sword then glowed an eerie blue light and Masahiro felt power rushing through his body.

The sword then vanished and left a small circular hole where he was stabbed. The whole was just as big as a soda can and was now covered by an sleeveless Espada uniform that seemed to replace the clothes he was wearing before. He felt a burning sensation on his right bicep and after the burning stopped a tattoo appeared. The tattoo was a number 1. A zanpakuto now hung on his left hip. The scabbard was a pure white and the size of a standard katana. The hilt of the sword was black and white while the guard had two wolf-like fangs pointing in the opposite direction of the other. Then a white hollow mask like Grimmjow's started to form on his right cheek. The mask was like a wolf's jawbone instead of a panther's.

"Tell Harribel I was ambushed by the Vasto Lorde, that I love her and... that i'm sorry" Grimmjow said as his body started to turn into dust and scatter in the wind.

"I will avenge you Grimmjow... and I will save Las Noches" Masahiro said as he watched Grimmjow smile one last time before his body completely scattered.

Now knowing of his mission that he must complete, Masahiro opened a garganta to Hueco Mundo determined to stop the rebellion that threatened Las Noches, Soul Society, and the world of the living. Before stepping into the garganta Masahiro turned around to look at Karakura one last time and said in a low voice "I'm sorry Momo". Masahiro then walked into the garganta as it sealed itself and disappeared.

* * *

The group eating at the ramen shop all dropped what they were doing in surprise.  
Momo was completely shocked and in despair.  
"His reiatsu flared and so did the reiatsu of an.. _ESPADA_ now I can't feel a thing!" Momo said on the verge of tears.

"That only means one thing... Masahiro was just kidnapped by an Espada" Toushiro said with shock in his voice.

"We have to rescue him!" Momo shrieked tears streaming down her face.

"Shes right we have to find him! He is our friend!" Karin agreed.

"Urahara should know how to help!" Jinta hastily suggested.

"Lets go to Urahara Shop then!" Yuzu said with deep concern in her voice.

The group then bolted to Urahara Shop.

* * *

After arriving in Las Noches, Masahiro walked up to Harribel who was sitting on her pale throne and knelt before her.

"Rise El lobo solitario príncipe" Harribel told Masahiro.

"Where is Grimmjow?" She asked curiously.

"Grimmjow... is dead. He was ambushed before he found me and gave me all of his power. His dying wish was to tell you that he was ambushed by the Vasto Lorde as well as that he loved you and that he was sorry. Masahiro said with despair for his predecessor.

"Grimmjow you idiot..." Harribel said to herself as she held back tears that threatened to emerge.

"Very well we will train you then. My Fraccion will help you master your powers." Harribel told Masahiro with sadness in her voice, clearly upset about Grimmjow's death.

Masahiro then turned around to see three women waiting for him.

"Lets get started shall we?" asked a woman with long olive-green hair and lavender eyes.

"Lets" Masahiro replied with a smirk on his face and eyes full of determination. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"URAHARA!" Karin yelled as the group burst into Urahara shop.

"Downstairs!" Ururu said in a surprised voice, clearly shocked from the group's entrance.

"Thanks Ururu!" Yuzu said running past her, trying to catch up with the rest of the group.

When the group found Urahara in the underground training room they were relieved.

"Did someone order a garganta?" Urahara smiled behind his fan.

Urahara stood on top of a large wooden post that was jutting out from a large rock formation.  
An identical wooden post jutted out in the rock formation next to him.

"We need one to go to Hueco Mundo so we can-" Karin said before being cut off by Urahara.

"Save your friend who was kidnapped by the Espada" Urahara finished for her.

"Yeah" Karin replied "How did you know?"

"I know alot of things" Urahara said dismissing the question. "One garganta coming up"

Urahara tapped his cane on the wooden post he was standing on top of.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

After Urahara finished his chant a blue light connected the two wooden posts and a garganta opened.

"Thanks Urahara!" each of the group members said before jumping into the garganta.

After running through darkness the group finally found themselves in a white hallway.

"So this is Hueco Mundo?" Karin asked as the group as they looked around.

"I expected it to be alot... crappier" Jinta said staring at his new surroundings.

They then heard footsteps echoing through the hall.

"Someone's coming!" Karin hissed

Karin, Toushiro, and Momo unsheathed their zanpakutos while Jinta turned the bracelet Yuzu gave him into a large baseball bat.

The arrancar who was walking down the hall now found himself surrounded by the invaders with Toushiro's zanpakuto on his throat.

"H-hey! C-calm down!" the adjuchas stuttered in pure terror.

"WHERE IS LAS NOCHES?!" Toushiro growled.

"Las Noches?! Why would you want to go there?!" the arrancar asked with a trembling voice.

"We're here to save our friend who is being held in Las Noches" Yuzu explained to the arrancar.

"Oh well if you're going to break into Las Noches then you should get help from the rebellion" the adjuchas suggested.

"The rebellion?" Karin asked raising her eyebrow and eyeing the arrancar suspiciously.

"There is a group of hollows led by a Vasto Lorde who are openly rebelling against the ruler of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel. The rebellion was planning to crack open Las Noches but recently delayed that plan and is looking for new recruits before they attack because there are rumors spreading that a new espada has been named. The rebellion call the new espada El lobo solitario príncipe" the adjuchas explained. "Although if you assist the rebellion in taking over Las Noches then maybe they can help you find your friend" he suggested after.

The group looked at Toushiro, waiting for his answer.

"I suppose we will have to help this rebellion then" Toushiro said with a blank expression.

"Can you take us to where the rebels are?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"I can as long as you promise not to kill me" the adjuchas answered with fear returning into his voice.

"Very well' Toushiro said sheathing his zanpakuto. "Lead the way" he continued.

The adjuchas led them out of the tunnel they were in and into the pale desert of Hueco Mundo.

"So this is how Hueco Mundo really looks like?" Jinta asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, it is endless and boring but you get used to it after awhile" the adjuchas replied.

After walking through the sands for what felt like an eternity the group finally reached what looked like a small town. The town had pale white buildings that looked withered and old but the town itself was full of life with hollows minding their own business and performing their daily routine. They walked through the town until the reached a large manor-like building.

"This is the Vasto Lorde's manor" the adjuchas explained. "She rules over this colony and used to serve Tier Harribel before she joined the former Lord Aizen's espada. Now she is in open rebellion against Harribel because of she believes that Hueco Mundo would thrive under his rule instead of Harribel's"

The adjuchas then turned around to face the door of the manor and proceeded to knock with a certain pattern on the door. The door then flew open and the group walked inside. The walls were a beautiful pale white and a huge black staircase led up to the second floor. A female Vasto Lorde walked down the staircase and approached the group. She wore white armor like a scorpion and had dirt brown hair. Her hollow mask only covered majority of her face underneath her eyes similar to Harribel's except that  
her hollow mask was flat instead of Harribel's shark teeth. She glared at the adjuchas.

"Who are these people?" She asked with a curious voice.

"They are humans who wish to break into Las Noches" the adjuchas answered after kneeling before the Vasto Lorde and signaling the others to do the same.

"Why do humans want to break into Las Noches?" the Scorpion lady asked the group

"We want to rescue our friend who was kidnapped by the espada" Karin answered her.

"What strength do you have that should convice me to help you?" she asked.

Toushiro got up and introduced himself. "I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, former captain of the 10th divison of the Gotei 13. I have faced Harribel in the war against Aizen and held my own against her"

Karin then got up after Toushiro finished. "I am Karin Kurosaki, a visored" Karin then summoned her hollow to show the Vasto Lorde before finishing.

Jinta then introduced himself proudly. "I am Jinta Hanakari, a fullbringer" Jinta then summoned his baseball bat to show the Scorpion Lady.

Momo then got up after Jinta resealed his baseball bat. "I am Momo Hinamori, former lieutenant of the 5th division and an expert of kido"

Yuzu not wanting to be left out got up as well and introduced herself. "I am Yuzu Kurosaki, an expert at healing kido"

"Impressive" the Scorpion lady commented. "Very well I shall aid you in breaking into Las Noches and finding your friend as long as you aid us take over it. My name is Victoria and as you probably know I am the leader of the rebellion and a Vasto Lorde. We will attack in 3 days. Until then prepare yourselves and rest. There will be a big battle ahead of us. Victoria then turned around and ascended up the stairs.

"We should rest until then" Jinta suggested rubbing his sore legs.

"Since you are aiding us I will show you to your barracks" the adjuchas said.

The adjuchas then led them to the barracks and the group thanked him.

"Don't worry Masahiro we will be there in 3 days" Momo thought to herself worry in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_3 days later _

"It's time" Victoria announced as she walked into the barracks where the group rested.

The group followed her out of the building.

They walked to the center of the town in worried silence.

When they reached the center of the town the group was greeted by a group of adjuchas and another Vasto Lorde.

"This is my second in command, Gudesteo" Victoria introduced the Vasto Lorde.

Gudesteo bowed before the group.

Gudesteo is a slender snake-like hollow with cobra markings on his face and red beady eyes.

Behind him stood a group of 5 adjuchas. All of thhem had red beady eyes just like Gudesteo.

"This is our attack force?" Karin asked disappointedly.

"Yeah. These are the strongest hollows that are willing to attack Las Noches Hueco Mundo could offer." Victoria said with pride in her voice. "They're alot stronger than they appear to be, besides all we have to worry about are the Tres Bestias and Harribel herself" Victoria finished.

"What about the espada?" Toushiro asked with his usual blank expression.

"The high and mighty espada you once knew crumbled after Aizen's defeat. The only espada that survived the war with Soul Society were Harribel and Grimmjow. Once Harribel became ruler of Hueco Mundo the espada which was only Grimmjow became Harribel's personal guard, and now we don't have to worry about Grimmjow because he is dead" Gudesteo explained.

"How did he die?" Karin asked curiously.

"I killed him" Gudesteo replied coldly.

"So the only ones protecting Harribel are the Tres Bestias?" Jinta asked seeking clarification.

"Well no. Grimmjow was replaced by a new espada shortly after his death. We call him El lobo solitario príncipe or simply The Wolf Prince. We have never seen him, but only heard rumors from the servants at Las Noches. Although he shouldn't be a problem with your help" Gudestio finished explaining.

"Alright then when do we head out?" Jinta asked impatiently

As if perfectly timed, a giant worm emerged from ground and presented itself to the group.

"Now" Victoria said gesturing to the giant worm.

After boarding the giant worm the group found themselves heading toward Las Noches at an incredible speed.

When they finally reached the gates of Las Noches the group dismounted the giant worm who then burrowed back into the sand.

"Here's the plan. We're going to split up into two groups. You guys will follow Gudesteo and I while the adjuchas go and try to distract either the Tres Bestias or The Wolf Prince so that we can overwhelm them and take out Harribel. We're going to head straight for the throne room. After we take out Harribel and capture Las Noches we will help you find your friend and release him then send you  
back to the world of the living" Victoria said with a voice of strong leadership.

The group nodded in agreement after Victoria finished.

"Alright then, let's do this" Gudesteo said with a sinister smile on his face.

As planned the two groups split up and descended on their own paths toward the throne room.

* * *

"Masahiro" Harribel called.

"Yeah? What is it?" Masahiro asked as he walked into the throne room.

"We have guests" Harribel replied calmly.

"About time, I was getting bored of waiting" Masahiro replied happily.

"It seems they have split up. You take the group heading here from the left hallway and i'll send the Tres Bestias to deal with the group on the right" Harribel told Masahiro.

"And after this rebellion is dealt with I can go back to the world of the living right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes, you may keep your espada powers and travel to and from Hueco Mundo as you please as well" Harribel said as if she repeated the sentence to Masahiro dozens of times.

"Cool" Masahiro replied with a smirk on his face.

As Masahiro walked toward the left hallway Harribel called out to him.

"One more thing, Masahiro, please don't use your cero. I would like to keep Las Noches from being completely obliterated by the time this ends. Also-" Harribel stated before being cut off by Masahiro.

"No resurrección either unless I drag my opponent far away from Las Noches" Masahiro finished for her. "I know Harribel you don't have to keep reminding me like im a little kid"

Harribel let out a sigh and for just a second Masahiro saw worry in Harribel's eyes. The same worry a mother would have when her child was going to go do something important alone, but just as quickly as the worry came it disappeared and Harribel's emotionless eyes returned.

"Just go deal with them and don't get yourself killed" Harribel said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Going" Masahiro replied before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

The squad of adjuchas ran down the hall as fast as they could. Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing through the hall in front of them.

"Someone is coming!" The leader of the adjuchas hissed. "Prepare the cero!"

The five adjuchas then started charging a cero in each of their mouths.

When Masahiro appeared he was greeted by a combined cero that would have easily obliterated a decently sized building.

"So much for an espada!" one of the adjuchas smiled.

"The Wolf Prince destroyed by mere adjuchas!" another one laughed.

The adjuchas started laughing, pleased of their accomplishment of killing an espada.

When the smoke cleared from the cero the adjuchas were completely shocked.

Masahiro stood there completely unaffected by the cero.

"Well that was rude" Masahiro said with a bored voice. "My turn"

Masahiro then raised his right arm, made a finger gun and pointed it at the squad of Adjuchas.

"Bang"

A red bala then shot out of Masahiro's finger and split into 5 mid air.

Each of the adjuchas completely disintegrated the second the bala made contact with their masks and now there was nothing left of them but dust.

"No idea why Harribel was so worried" Masahiro mumbled to himself as he walked back to the throne room.

* * *

"Good job Karin!" Yuzu hugged her twin as the last of the Tres Bestias fell on the ground unconscious.

"Thanks" Karin replied as she removed her hollow mask and made it disappear.

"Lets get moving" Toushiro said as he sealed his bankai and sheathed Hyourinmaru.

"The throne room is just up ahead" Victoria said to the group.

"Shouldn't we go find the adjuchas so we can attack together?" Yuzu asked.

"I can't feel their reiatsu anymore! It just suddenly disappeared! It was there just a second ago!" Jinta said shocked.

"Damn! The Wolf Prince must have taken them out!" Victoria yelled.

"The only thing we can do now is keep on moving forward and avenge them. Lets go" Gudesteo said.

The group then ran to the throne room where Harribel awaited them.

* * *

When they reached the throne room Harribel sat in her throne and seemed to not care that a group of rebels burst into the throne room.

"HARRIBEL WHERE IS MASAHIRO?" Toushiro yelled with anger in his voice.

"I don't know" Harribel replied calmly.

"TELL US WHERE HE IS OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" Karin threatened.

"I already told you I don't know where he is" Harribel said as she stood up.

"THEN YOU DIE!" Momo screamed with tears rushing down her cheeks and extreme anger in her voice.

Momo, Karin, and Toushirou unsheathed their zanpakutos and jumped simultaneously at Harribel.

The three blades that threatened to slash Harribel were now frozen mid-air.

"Sonido!" Toushiro yelled before anyone realized who used it and parried all 3 of their blades with his own.

When all 3 of them jumped back they finally realized who blocked their attack.

"MASAHIRO?!" Momo yelled in complete shock.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update! I got had a high fever and couldn't get out of bed. Please forgive**_** me!**

Chapter 8

"Masahiro... what did they do to you?" Momo said with disbelief as Masahiro stood in front of her with an Espada uniform.

"HARRIBEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Karin growled.

Before Harribel could reply Masahiro cut her off.

"Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HELPING THE REBELLION?!" he yelled at his friends.

"WE CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE ESPADA!" Toushiro yelled back.

"I BECAME AN ESPADA AND CAME TO HUECO MUNDO ON MY OWN WILL" Masahiro replied now engaged in a very loud and angry conversation.

"Masahiro... why?" Momo asked completely shocked and in denial that her boyfriend became an Espada.

"I see. So you betrayed us and became an Espada with your on free will. You abandoned your friends who would stand by you no matter what and joined the enemy" Toushiro said with a low dangerous voice.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WERE THE ONES THAT WERE HELPING THE ENEMY! IF THE REBELLION OVERTHROWS HARRIBEL THEN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING WILL BE-" Masahiro was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest.

A sword was lodged in his chest and as he turned around he saw Gudesteo with a wicked grin on his face.

"...Destroyed" Masahiro finished before falling forward on the floor laying in a pool of his own blood, unconscious.

"MASAHIRO!" Momo shrieked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jinta yelled.

Just as the group was about to attack Gudesteo he released his Resurrección.

"Release your venom, KING COBRA!"

Gudesteo emerged from his Resurrección as a white human-like cobra with tattoos all over his body.

Suddenly a cobra tattoo appeared on everyone's necks except for Masahiro who was rapidly regenerating.

"WHAT IS THIS GUDESTEO?!" Victoria yelled.

"You never found out my powers did you Victoria? Well since you're going to be discarded anyway i'll explain it to you. The tattoos on your necks are a result of my poison. My poison leaves you in complete paralysis and drains your reiatsu and adds it into mine. Once I drain enough I can lure the Gotei 13 to the world of the living and drain theirs, THEN I CAN RULE EVERY DIMENSION WITH UNLIMITED POWER!" Gudesteo explained and was now laughing wickedly.

Everyone's reiatsu started to fade and soon they all fell to the ground unconscious.

"POWER! SO MUCH POWER!" Gudesteo yelled then laughed as reiatsu surrounded him, waiting for him absorb it.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore" Masahiro said as he stood up, his wound completely sealed.

"Oh? Still have some fight in ya kid? Why don't we move this little battle elsewhere so I don't blow up Las Noches with my power?" Gudesteo asked mockingly.

"Lead the way" Masahiro replied.

The two sonido'd far from Las Noches and stood in the middle of the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Show me your Resurrección" Gudesteo said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hunt, Lobo Príncipe"

Masahiro emerged from his Resurrección wearing a white jacket and white pants but with a black wolf-like cloak. His zanpakuto became a jet black katana with a standard sharp edge on one side but the other side was lined with pure white wolf teeh. the hilt of the sword was white and the guard was a white wolf. Masahiro was releasing so much reiatsu that it started to swirl and form a barrier around him.

"Impressive! This reiatsu is so much stronger than all of those bugs in Las Noches combined! I THINK I'LL TAKE IT!" Gudesteo said as he dashed forward with his right hand ready to stab Masahiro in the neck and apply the poison.

Before Gudesteo's hand got near his neck Masahiro caught it.

"WHAT!?" Gudesteo yelled in surprise. "HOW ARE YOU SO FAST!?"

Masahiro didn't reply. Instead he smashed the hilt of his zanpakuto into Gudesteo's stomach and kicked him away.

"So that's how you're going to play eh? FINE THEN I'LL JUST KILL YOU" Gudesteo yelled in anger as he shot a barrage of ceros at Masahiro.

After 5 full power ceros were shot at Masahiro the smoke was so thick that it would have taken hours to clear.

"Heh. The bug didn't stand a chance. Although I should make sure he is dead" Gudesteo said to himself.

He walked to where Masahiro's body should have been and found nothing.

"Disintegrated as expected" Gudesteo said proudly.

Gudesteo then started to laugh wickedly until a blade that pierced his chest interrupted him.

He shrieked in horror as the jet black katana was now being taken out of his chest and the wolf teeth was tearing his body apart.

"You bastard!" Gudesteo yelled as he fell to his knees blood dripping from the now regenerating wound. "How did you survive those ceros? One would have obliterated half of Las Noches!"

"You missed" Masahiro replied.

"You're a fool if you think you can kill me. I have the fastest regeneration in Hueco Mundo history! Even if a single cell of me isn't destroyed I can regene-" Gudesteo gloated proudly until he was cut off by Masahiro's hand on his throat.

"You talk too much" Masahiro stated.

Masahiro then sonido'd with an unbelievable speed towards the wall of Las Noches with Gudesteo still in his hand.

After a couple of seconds they arrived at the wall and using the momentum from the sonido Masahiro smashed Gudesteo's body on the wall and the wall broke from the force.

Masahiro was too fast for Gudesteo and he couldn't react. The next thing Gudesteo knew was he was thrown in the air and his body was in an tremendous of amount of pain. His body was in so much pain he couldn't move. Masahiro had a black cero in the shape of a ball and his reiatsu was swirling around him. Gudesteo saw Masahiro appear in front of him with the cero now on his stomach and Masahiro's reiatsu form a giant black wolf head that snarled.

"Die"

The last thing Gudesteo saw was Masahiro and Las Noches behind him, pale and beautiful.  
Masahiro then released the cero that completely obliterated Gudesteo.

Masahiro used most of his strength creating that cero and only had strength for a sonido to carry him back to the throne room of Las Noches.

When he arrived everyone was still unconscious. Masahiro then walked up to Momo who was laying on her back.

"Momo... i'm sorry. Please forgive me"

Masahiro saw several figures running down the hallway towards them before he fell forward and passed out next to Momo.

"Are any of them hurt Hanataro?" asked one of the voices.

"No but their reiatsu is weak, we should get them back to 4th division Kurosaki-taicho" Hanataro replied.

"Isn't that kid over there one of Yuzu and Karin's friends?" A female voice asked.

"I think so. We should bring him too. Leave Harribel and that Vasto Lorde they don't seem to need any help" Ichigo replied.

"Yes Taicho!" Several voices said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ugh. Where the hell am I?" Masahiro said to himself as he sat up in his bed.

Sunlight was streaming down on the foot of the bed.

"Can't be in Hueco Mundo it's too... bright" Masahiro thought as he scanned his new surroundings.  
"Am I back in the world of the living?"

Masahiro then realized who was asleep on a chair beside his bed.

Momo was slumped forward on her chair and her head was resting on Masahiro's pillow.

"You're so beautiful Momo" Masahiro said lovingly as he planted a kiss on Momo's head.

Momo woke up and looked up to see Masahiro's bright face.

"Hey there sleepyhe-" Masahiro said before being cut off by Momo's lips.

Momo was so worried about Masahiro that she wouldn't stop until she found him and now they were together again. All Momo could think of was kissing Masahiro who she missed dearly, and now as she kissed Masahiro and he kissed back her worries melted away.

They shared their longest and most passionate kiss yet.

When they finally broke away they gazed into each others eyes.

"Why did you leave without telling us?" Momo finally asked.

"If I told you guys then you would think I betrayed you and abandon me when I return" Masahiro said remembering Toushiro's words. "So I left the second I got my powers"

"Oh. How did you get your powers if you weren't kidnapped?" Momo asked calmly

Masahiro then told Momo everything. How he met a dying Grimmjow and accepted his offer. How he opened the Garganta and trained under Harribel and the Tres Bestias and how they taught him that not all hollows are evil. How he learned Resurrección and nearly blew up Las Noches accidentally and his fight with Gudesteo.

When Masahiro finished Momo nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry for making your fight to protect us harder for you" Momo said trying to avoid his eyes.

"You helped more than you realized. With the power he absorbed from you guys he became arrogant and let me release my Resurrección without stopping me. Besides, seeing you faint made me lose it and I poured all my power into a cero that killed him" Masahiro explained reassuringly.

Masahiro leaned and gave Momo a small kiss.

There was a small knock on the door before a tall woman with gray eyes and short silver hair entered.

"Captain Kotetsu!" Momo said jumping up and bowing.

"Relax Momo, i'm the same old Isane" Isane said with a smile.

"Captain?" Masahiro asked confused.

"Welcome to Soul Society Masahiro. I am Captain Isane Kotetsu of the 4th division" Isane introduced herself.

"How did we get here?" Masahiro asked. "The last thing I remember was passing out in Hueco Mundo".

"Captain Kurosaki brought you here" Isane said.

"Where are the others?" Masahiro asked.

"Right here" Karin answered for Isane as the group filled the room.

Masahiro got up and sat next to Momo on the bed.

"Hey guys" Masahiro said casually staring at the ground.

"Hey? HEY? HEY!?" Karin started yelling. "YOU RUN OFF TO HUECO MUNDO TO PLAY HERO AND LEFT US WORRYING WHETHER YOU WERE DEAD OR NOT. WHEN WE COME TO RESCUE YOU WE FIND OUT THAT YOU BECAME A DAMNED ESPADA JUST SO YOU COULD SAVE _US_ BY YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU WERE SICK OF US PROTECTING YOU AND NOW WHEN WE ARE FINALLY REUNITED AFTER 3 DAYS OF TRYING TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS ALL YOU COULD SAY IS HEY?!" Karin now had a murderous look and her eyes and was being held back by both Jinta and Toushiro.

Masahiro whimpered as manly and quietly as he could.

"Sorry" Masahiro grumbled.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!" Karin yelled as Momo and Yuzu held her legs in an effort to stop the bloodlusted girl from killing their friend.

Even with 4 people trying to hold her down their efforts were in vain and Karin held Masahiro's throat in her hands and was now violently shaking him and choking him at the same time.

"Karin stop you're going to kill me!" Masahiro barely managed to say as he tried prying Karin's hands off his throat.

Karin let go of his throat and punched him in the arm _**hard**_. "DON'T YOU EVER PULL THAT CRAP AGAIN" Karin yelled as she glared at him.

"Nice to see you too Karin" Masahiro mumbled as he stroke his bruised arm.

"Dumbass" Karin commented as she walked to the wall and leaned against it still glaring at Masahiro.

Yuzu then ran to Masahiro and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"So. Much. Pain." Masahiro said weakly before Yuzu let him go.

"Don't ever make us worry about you like that ever again" Yuzu said as she glared at him. "or I will kill you before Karin even gets near you" she added before flashing him her signature sweet smile.

"Great. Now the kind and gentle Yuzu was threatening me with death" Masahiro thought to himself.  
"Sorry" Masahiro apologized.

Jinta walked up to Masahiro and punched his unbruised arm.

"Retard" Jinta muttered as he walked back next to Yuzu and crossed his arms.

Toushiro walked up to Masahiro and for a moment the two boys stared at each other as Toushiro wore his usual cold mask.

"Sorry about what I said in Hueco Mundo. About you betraying us" Toushiro said blankly.

"Don't worry about it" Masahiro replied.

"Don't pull that crap again or I will kill turn you into an ice cube" Toushiro threatened.

"All of my friends want to kill me now. Awesome" Masahiro said sarcastically.

"Only if you do something stupid like that again" Momo said as she kissed Masahiro's cheek.

"I have such great friends" Masahiro said as he rolled his eyes.

"Damn right you do" Karin said with a smirk on her face.

Masahiro couldn't help but smile.

"Is he awake?" a man wearing a straw hat and a pink komono asked as he slowly opened the door.

"Captain-Commander Shunsui!" Isane said in surprise as she bowed.

"Hello Masahiro. May I speak to you in private?" Shunsui asked.

* * *

Masahiro got up and followed the man to a secluded garden where they could speak in peace.

"What is it sir?" Masahiro asked.

"I wanted to personally thank you for dealing with that threat before it became a huge problem" Shunsui said.

"Why are you thanking me sir? All I did was destroy a Vasto Lorde that threatened the world of the living" Masahiro asked confused.

"If that Vasto Lorde got hold of any of the captains of the Gotei 13 then Soul Society would be in great danger. He would have absorbed the reiatsu of each captain, the royal guard, and eventually the Soul King himself. You stopped him before any of that could happen. Soul Society owes you alot for what you did" Shunsui said gratefully. "Oh and I wanted to give you this as a token of our gratitude" he said as he pulled out a red key from his sleeve.

"What's this?" Masahiro asked staring at the key in his hands.

"That key will allow you to open a senkaimon and summon a hell butterfly to guide you to Soul Society. You may travel to and from Soul Society as you please. Consider us as your allies" Shunsui said with a smile.

"Thank you Captain-Commander Shunsui" Masahiro said bowing.

* * *

The next day the group left for the world of the living.

Masahiro smiled as he waved good-bye to Captain-Commander Shunsui, Captain Kurosaki, and Captain Matsumoto. He turned to see the bright light of the senkaimon opening and he knew that the future was bright. He may have been an Espada but he was an ally to Soul Society and he learned how to summon his Espada powers like a visored from Captain Shinji. As he walked through the light while holding the girl that he loved with all of his heart's hand he couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek and smile as Momo walked closer to him in response of the kiss. Masahiro looked around at his friends that would always stand by him (or kill him) and realized that he will never be a loner again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_10 years later_

"DADDY DADDY WAKE UP!" a seven year old girl yelled. She had jet black hair but had soft brown eyes like her mother.

"So sleepy" Masahiro mumbled as he continued to drool on his pillow.

In response the girl climbed onto her father's back and started jumping up and down.

"WAKE UP! MOMMY SAID THAT BREAKFAST IS READY!" the girl yelled.

"Alright alright Yamada! Calm down!" Masahiro said rubbing his eyes. "Tell mommy that i'll be down in a few minutes"

"Okaaaay!" Yamada chimed before running out of the room and down the stairs.

After a minute or so Masahiro decided to get up and walked to the bathroom.

After he finished his morning routine he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Momo was spoon feeding Saburo, their two year old son who was happily eating his food.  
Saburo had light black hair and brown eyes. He is a bundle of joy, laughing at the smallest things and always had a smile on his face. Yamada was munching the toast loudly while her twin Yoshio ate silently. Yoshio is much more serious and quiet than both of his siblings much like his father but he smiles often. He had light brown hair but had cold dark eyes like his father.

"Morning!" Masahiro said to his family.

"Morning!" The twins said in unison.

"Morning" Momo said as Masahiro leaned in to give his wife a soft kiss.

"Da-da!" Saburo said as he clapped his hands in excitement at the sight of his father.

"Hey Saburo!" Masahiro said happily as he kissed his son's forehead and flashed him a big smile.

Saburo responded with a series of giggles and baby noises.

"Hey dad we're going to Uncle Shunsui's party in Soul Society today right?" Yoshio asked hopefully.

"You just want to see Aiko again" Yamada teased.

"No I don't!" Yoshio replied flushing furiously.

Yoshio had a crush on Yuzu and Jinta's daughter, Aiko who was the same age as the twins.

"Yeaaaaah you dooooo!" Yamada started to chime.

"Shut up! You have a crush on Sora!" Yoshio yelled angrily.

Sora is Karin and Toushiro's eight year old son.

Now it was Yamada who was blushing furiously.

"NO I DON'T SHUT UP!" Yamada yelled back.

"That's enough you two" Masahiro said with authority.

The twins both replied with a loud "hmph" as they crossed their arms and glared at each other.

"We are going and we should leave soon so get ready" Masahiro said after a brief silence to let the twins calm down.

"Okay!" The twins replied before running off to their bathrooms.

"I'm going to get ready as well. Watch Saburo while you eat okay?" Momo said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Before Masahiro could respond Momo already rushed through the door and up the stairs.

Masahiro sighed and looked at Saburo who was watching him curiously.

Saburo stared and giggled while Masahiro ate.

After awhile Momo finished getting ready and walked into the living room where she found Masahiro and Saburo sleeping on the couch. Saburo was sleeping on Masahiro's chest while they both drooled. Momo couldn't help but smile at the sight of her husband and youngest son.

Finally after alot of chaos and yelling between the twins the family finally got ready.

Masahiro opened a senkaimon and the family followed the hell butterflies to Soul Society.

When they finally reached Soul Society they were greeted by the Hitsugaya family and Hanakari family.

"Masahiro! Momo!" Yuzu called as the group ran over to greet the family.

"Aunt Yuzu!" The twins said happily as they both ran over to give her a hug.

"Yo" Karin said as she walked towards them with Toushiro following.

"Hey guys" Masahiro said with a smile.

"Hey" Toushiro said as he held Sora's hand, bringing him towards the family.

Sora is a quiet boy with white hair like his father but dark grey eyes like his mother.

Yoshio nudged Yamada slightly and Yamada responded by elbowing Yoshio.

Sora walked over to the twins.

"Hey Yamada. Hey Yoshio" Sora said calmly.

"H-hey S-sora" Yamada stuttered nervously.

"Sup" Yoshio replied with a huge grin on his face.

"HEY GUYS!" a redheaded girl with dark brown eyes yelled behind them.

Yoshio managed to turn around before Aiko jumped on Yoshio, causing them both to fall down.

Aiko sat on Yoshio's stomach who was now completely red.

"Hey Yoshio! Its been awhile!" Aiko said happily, completely oblivious to the fact Yoshio was blushing and was being crushed.

"Hey" Yoshio said in a tiny voice.

Yamada was laughing at Yoshio and Sora smiled a little.

"Time to go kids!" Masahiro called to them.

They got up and followed the adults and Saburo who was doing his best walking with the adults..

"You look nice" Aiko said to Yoshio.

"Thanks" Yoshio replied flushing.

Yoshio was wearing a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans, and red converse sneakers.

When they finally reached Shunsui's house near the 1st division barracks Masahiro realized that the house looked... normal. The house looked like an average house where average people lived.  
Shunsui was not _normal_. Masahiro shrugged and knocked on the door and Shunsui opened it.

Shunsui was wearing casual clothing instead of his normal captain's attire. He wore black jeans a pink shirt.

"Welcome!" Shunsui said happily as the group walked into the house.

All the captains and lieutenants were there except Mayuri Kurotsuchi who didn't go to parties, although Nemu was there.

The kids ran off to play with Yachiru and Sakura with Kenpachi babysitting them.

Sakura is Shunsui and Nanao's daughter. She has wavy black hair and light blue eyes.

"For a man who loves blood and gore Kenpachi is surprisingly excellent with kids" Masahiro thought to himself.

With Kenpachi babysitting the adults enjoyed the night. 


End file.
